


A Guide to Becoming an Alpha in Four Steps

by Douxgivre, FiccinDylan



Series: #steotrash [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist, Steo trash, steotrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douxgivre/pseuds/Douxgivre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to becoming an Alpha in Four Steps: </p>
<p><i>Seduce, Fuck, Conquer, Kiss</i> -- A short pamphlet by Theo Raeken</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to Becoming an Alpha in Four Steps

 

Playlist includes:

  * Holy - Wolf Colony
  * Red Eyes - The War on Drugs
  * Pressure - Youngblood Hawke
  * Only Human - Hurricane Love
  * COLORADOSUNRISE - 3OH!3
  * It's Thunger and It's Lightning - We Were Promised Jetpacks
  * Oceandust - Hands Like Houses
  * Wolf - Now, Now
  * Trouble - Bellstop
  * Liar [It Takes One to Know One] - Taking Back Sunday
  * Violence - blink-182
  * Drug Like - Action Action
  * We Don't Want Your Body - Stars
  * Guilty Filthy Soul - AWOLNATION
  * Believe Me I'm Lying - Forever the Sickest Kids
  * Flying Saucer Mystery - Captured in Chinatown
  * Ares - Winters Island



Bonus:

~Feels by Kiiara

 


End file.
